


i know we can no longer (wish for a happy ending)

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Separations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: sometimes, love is not the answer to everything





	i know we can no longer (wish for a happy ending)

**Author's Note:**

> \- title taken from Day6's Letting Go  
\- i actually wrote this fic for another fandom, but i don't feel like it suit the fandom anymore, so, here i'm trying to bawl your eyes out with a rare jaepil's angst  
\- there will be a continuation, but it can read separately later

Jaehyung didn’t know how long he holds a tight grip on his crystal clear glass after the news is eventually broke within his circle of friends, but still managed to slip a broken smile when someone nudges him from his side, told that Jaehyung looks so tensed. The raven-haired male shakes his head and chugs down his drink rather harshly, burning his throat instantly but it’s nothing compared how shattered his heart could be right now.

He cries out his heart in the confines of his room, the place that once Wonpil told him how much he loves Jaehyung and nothing could replace that. Jaehyung would believe him despite everything but reality really mocks him in front of his face.

_Kim Wonpil will be wed to someone else._

Jaehyung could offer nothing but his love to the younger male but it’s surely not enough. Not when Wonpil’s family is one of the reputable families in the town and Jaehyung just a nameless person that they think Wonpil would be bored of, but the pair proves otherwise. They are in love, deep into their core.

But sometimes, love is not the answer to everything.

“I’m sorry.”

The words rolled heavily from Wonpil’s mouth when Jaehyung is finally agreed to meet with him again after a few weeks. He couldn’t get himself to look at Jaehyung’s eyes because it will hurt both of them. He knows that they will never back to everything they once were.

“What are you sorry for, Wonpil?” Jaehyung speaks, quietly. “There is nothing to be sorry for.” A lump threatening inside his throat but he chooses to ignore it. They were both victims of the situation that neither of them could handle.

“I wish that we met in a different situation that happiness would be a simple thing to reach, hyung.” The younger male had hoped for that, once, to let them meet in such a different universe and have their own happy ending.

Jaehyung heaves a deep sigh as he briefly glanced to the male before him. Wonpil will always be beautiful even with a low dimmed light casts over his face. They have seated themselves in a café that both of them would frequently visit in the past, because Jaehyung couldn’t think of any place that more suited enough when he finally gathered his courage to face the young male again.

“When—is the wedding will hold?” It hurts, really, but Jaehyung managed himself to ask.

“By the end of the month.” Wonpil replies rather quietly. He doesn’t need to be reminding of something that he really doesn’t want to do, but he didn’t have any choices left, not when his family lives are at stake.

They stayed silent, barely utters any word to each other for countless minutes that passed. It never happened in the past, not when Wonpil is the most talkative person between the two. Jaehyung would love everything that the younger male had said, his silly excitement drawn Jaehyung into a fit of laughter and Wonpil would sulk, pouting his lips and Jaehyung couldn’t help but kiss him. They would kiss breathlessly and Wonpil would lie on his back, feeling so content when Jaehyung sent him to seventh heaven.

But it was all in the past.

Jaehyung didn’t remember when they last kissed. It had been a long time ago before this whole fiasco happened and he honestly missed the thing they once were. A happy loving couple they once were.

Wonpil glanced up when Jaehyung said nothing for the longest second he knows the older male and the miserable glint was apparent. It such a heartbreaking sight and Wonpil hoped that he is not the cause of it, but he actually is. Jaehyung is nowhere near the happy go lucky person that he once knew, spreading positivity everywhere he goes. That Jaehyung is gone, along with Wonpil’s shattered heart.

When they walked on the paved road that leads into Jaehyung’s apartment, neither of them speaks a word. They somehow knew how this will end, even without saying anything. They hadn’t once looked properly into each other for the rest of the night because when they do; the feeling will flood up once again, leaving nothing but hurtful memories.

The concrete building comes into a view and Jaehyung halts his steps. It will be over between them once Jaehyung walks away but he still reluctant to go. Wonpil stayed, saying nothing because he doesn’t want this night comes to an end too.

Jaehyung swallows visibly hard before turns on his heel, facing the younger male with his utmost will to not breaking down any moment now. Wonpil glanced up, hoping Jaehyung to say something that even himself is afraid to say, but the reality is hard to escape.

“Wonpil-ah,” Jaehyung softly calls in. “Uh –“

“Y-yes, hyung?” Even the name that once rolls easily from his mouth sounds so bitter tonight.

“Help me to say a proper farewell, will you?”

Wonpil’s heart sunk.

“Make love with me for the last time, Pil.”

*

Wonpil cries. His heart couldn’t handle any of it, not when Jaehyung kisses him so desperately like this, crying his heart out. They were in Jaehyung’s bedroom, the same room that Wonpil declared his unyielding love for the older male, the same room that they made love for the first time. It never occurs that they would end everything here.

Jaehyung devours everything on their kiss, every cranny, and nook that he once familiarized himself with, every taste and shape that he would never forget. Wonpil once his everything and it would always be. Nothing would ever change that.

They kiss as it would last forever but they know forever is never exist, so when Jaehyung breaking the kiss, it eventually breaking his heart too. His Wonpil is crying, even so painfully that Jaehyung could feel every teardrop shatter his heart away.

“Please stop crying, Piri.” Jaehyung once pleaded, stroking his thumb to the younger male’s flat cheek. “You look so ugly when you’re crying.”

Wonpil cries harder and it hurts both of them. Wonpil never once crying like this, Jaehyung remembers. He remembers everything.

Jaehyung captures their lips, hoping to stop any tears that flood from the beautiful eyes that he always loves. Wonpil’s eyes always glint with the playful and mischievous spark that Jaehyung sometimes hard to comprehend but never failed to captivate him. His Wonpil is always full of passion and Jaehyung loves it the most.

His hands roaming to the younger male slender body, carelessly popping the button of Wonpil’s black shirt, the one that Jaehyung gifted Wonpil on his birthday just a few months ago. He comes intact with Wonpil’s fair skin under his shirt that Jaehyung always admired. This is the last time that Jaehyung could ever see it so close and he let himself to drink at the sight.

Wonpil draws a moan when Jaehyung’s heated palms roaming his skin when the shirt discarded rather sloppily from his body and fell on the heap of the floor. He loves when the older male touches him like this, leaving such a burning feeling on every curve on Wonpil’s body. He likes being appreciated, especially from Jaehyung.

The older male pushes him back to the bed, climbs atop of him after shedding his own shirt that joins Wonpil’s shirt on the floor. His eyes drinks on the sight of _his soon to be ex-boyfriend_ before him, looks so beautiful than he ever will on Wonpil’s eyes and he bawls his eyes again. It really upsets him.

He sees Jaehyung smiles before plant such a kiss on Wonpil’s lips, more painful than any kiss they had for the rest of the night. Wonpil hates that he could do nothing to save them, to save the relationship, to save the male he once loved and devoted his heart for the rest of his life. Wonpil hates himself.

“You’re such a cry baby tonight, Piri.” Jaehyung trying to jokes but it won’t enlighten any mood between them, he knows it well. “Please don’t cry anymore, will you? It hurts me if I should remember you like this.”

Wonpil tries hard to not crying, but he can’t, not even when they both sacrifices lots of things to be together. Wonpil remembers everything, every single thing that they once were, but today everything should come into an end in full force. Both of them didn’t want it to happen, but the reality happens to mock them in front of their eyes.

If love marks could imprint forever, Wonpil would love to have it scattered all over his body. It would remind him of Jaehyung, of how their love was so strong. Jaehyung soothes Wonpil’s skin that he once bit, the supple flesh in between Wonpil’s sharp juncture of the shoulder. The older male would love to watch it bloom into purple bruises, one over another, as if it could prolong the night they were in right now.

He would do anything to keep Wonpil on his side, but sadly he couldn’t.

Jaehyung keeps biting Wonpil’s skin, leaving bruises to bloom and Wonpil can’t help but crying again. So painful that Jaehyung trying to pull himself together to look at his lover’s eyes, but his heart sunk at the sight. His beautiful Wonpil is nothing but a crying mess and Jaehyung hates himself for that.

He reaches for the younger male’s lips again, shaping it altogether until they forget how to breathe, a kiss so deep that it hurts. Jaehyung never knew if their kiss would be painful like this, not even once he could imagine. It’s miserable.

Wonpil kisses back too eagerly, too keen for Jaehyung’s liking. If it would be on a different occasion, the raven-haired male will smile contentedly because he really likes when Wonpil kisses him like this, but sadly it’s not. They weren’t prepared anything for such a day to come like this.

His Wonpil moans, too delicate that Jaehyung wonders if the dark-haired male ever sounds like that before. Jaehyung darts his tongue out, battling for Wonpil’s mouth to open up for him. Wonpil never once resists and the older male is glad that Wonpil still stayed the same.

Jaehyung smiles when they breaking the kiss, looking so breathless against each other like they once were. Wonpil is not crying anymore but looking far into Jaehyung’s eyes, lost in an endless of the deep abyss of Jaehyung’s dark orbs. Wonpil knows he will always remember this exact moment.

“What is it, Pil?” Jaehyung’s voice comes in a hushed whisper. “You barely talk to me tonight and I’m afraid that I forget how beautiful your voice sounds like.”

Wonpil blinks once and it snaps him to reality. “I –“

“Yes?”

“I didn’t want this to end, hyung.” He utters his word, a lump clogged heavily on his throat, threatening him to burst any tears again, but Wonpil trying hard to hold it up.

It hurts, the way Wonpil says his words, but Jaehyung managed himself to smile. “Me too, love.” He said with the same heavy feeling. “But – we have to end this. There is no future for us.”

Wonpil really hopes that they were living in a different universe, where their happiness is the thing that matters the most. Wonpil looks back into Jaehyung’s eyes once again, looking for an answer that he once hoped, they once hoped. But it’s nothing, just a dullness of reality that they need to face later on.

Jaehyung climbs back down, claiming every curve of Wonpil’s body that soon will become a memory. The younger male whimpers when Jaehyung touched his body further down, pass through his chest and abdomen, to the place that aches the most. It’s such a shameful how his cock would twitch painfully in a moment like this.

The raven-haired male got his hands to stop on Wonpil’s happy trail, narrowed down to the part that both of them really aware of. He then looks up but the younger male says nothing, letting Jaehyung to proceed with everything. Every movement will send them to their end eventually and Jaehyung really hates that.

He unbuckles Wonpil’s pants, slides through another share of fair skin to the heap of the floor. His Wonpil is always beautiful, no matter what, and Jaehyung is glad that he takes the honor to admire its beauty before everyone else, until today.

Wonpil’s flesh sprung out from the confines of his brief as Jaehyung expertly tossed it aside like he used to do and he smiles. It’s still beautiful like he ever remembered but it’s aching to know that today is the last time that Jaehyung could ever claim as his own.

“It’s beautiful.” He said, glanced up to the younger male, once Jaehyung freed himself from his own restrictions. “I’m glad that it’s ever been mine.”

Wonpil would bawl his eyes again, because it reminds him of how it would end between them. He cracked a voice that makes Jaehyung looks at him sadly.

“It’s yours, hyung.”

“It’s mine just until today, love.” The words said very heavily. “It’ll be someone else when tonight ends.”

They come in silence, reality struck before their eyes and no one is ready to admit. Wonpil is never leaving his eyes from the raven-haired male when Jaehyung settled himself between Wonpil’s willing part legs, the words that once become full of hope now it’s nothing but painful.

“Let me take care of you, Pil.”

Wonpil cries again, his heart hurts miserably. Jaehyung takes his time, trailing for another supple flesh on Wonpil’s thigh, leaving blooming love marks that wouldn’t last forever. The knot on Jaehyung’s chest becomes tighter by the time comes but never once he wants Wonpil to remember how Jaehyung is feeling so miserable with their separation. He wants his Wonpil to remember all the happy feelings they once were and it would be enough for them to endure the day.

Or he hoped so.

The dark-haired male moans when Jaehyung starts licking the underside of Wonpil’s cock, remembrance every taste that he always craving. His Wonpil always tastes like Wonpil, never less or more, and Jaehyung is beyond thankful.

Jaehyung’s own cock twitching when Wonpil whimpers quite loudly for the first time of the night when the older male slides his mouth to the blunt tip of Wonpil’s cock, caressing very lightly. He loves the sound, every sound of Wonpil makes every time Jaehyung is giving him pleasurable feelings when they made love. The sound is ever heard more beautiful tonight.

He usually swallows hard until Wonpil screams his name but tonight he goes nothing near his usual speed. Jaehyung goes very smoothly at a very slow pace that Wonpil’s sharp intake of breath was very audible inside the four-bedroom walls. He once overlooks to his lover and the hazy eyes of Wonpil’s dark orbs are absolutely his favorite sight.

Wonpil blurred his mind when Jaehyung starts bobbing his head in no rhythmical pace and he could feel nothing but warmth. Jaehyung’s mouth always perfectly wrapped around Wonpil’s cock, even he once got complained by the older male of how thick and heavy it is. Wonpil laughed at that time but today he feels like crying again.

Jaehyung is right. Wonpil is such a cry baby tonight.

He makes a choking sound when his cock becomes so much tight on Jaehyung’s mouth when the older male hollowed his cheeks and moans when Jaehyung released with a loud pop noise. Jaehyung knows that Wonpil always liked that small motion, so he makes a repetition of the said movement combined with his bobbing skill and Wonpil is sent to heaven.

Jaehyung slides out once and Wonpil shamelessly whines. Wonpil always whines when Jaehyung comes into an abrupt stop whenever the younger male is about to burst himself. Jaehyung would like to have the same sensation for their last time together.

“You liked that, love?” He asks as he climbs atop Wonpil, brushing their lips and their cock altogether, and Jaehyung can’t help but grunts lowly. Even without touching it himself, he knows that his own cock becomes so much harder in a sight of Wonpil’s pliant body. Jaehyung loves that, of how Wonpil still got his power over Jaehyung’s body without doing anything. “Is it feels good?”

The said male nods weakly, giving such a smile that Jaehyung would always adore. Smiling Wonpil is always the prettiest and Jaehyung imprinted the smile to his heart very deeply. He doesn’t want to lose it yet, but time won’t wait for them.

Jaehyung moves swiftly on Wonpil’s thighs, settled altogether with their cock brushing each other, and it makes a painful twitch for both males. Jaehyung wouldn’t like to admit it, but the feeling is pretty much the same as before, albeit it’s much painful by today. He didn’t want this day to end yet.

Wonpil reaches out for Jaehyung to crashing their lips when the older male starts to grind their cock so slowly, the feeling is unbearable. Wonpil is crying despite how well it feels whenever they did this in the past, because once this night end, their relationship would come to an end too. Jaehyung can’t help but crying his heart out.

It didn’t last long because Jaehyung finally breaks down his wall, crying uncontrollably whilst Wonpil hugs him within his stifle cries. It’s become so, so miserable.

“Look who is crying right now.” Wonpil half-jokes but his heart already shattered into pieces. His Jaehyung rarely cries, unless things really pained him and they know how painful their separation would be even they are trying hard to deny. “I would say the same that you really look ugly when you are crying, hyung.”

“You are uglier, Piri.” Jaehyung muffled his words within his tears and Wonpil should have to laugh at the remark, but he can’t. He can’t force himself to laugh at anything they used to be.

“I am.” Wonpil silently admits. “And you’ll always kiss me to stop me from crying.”

_It was all in the past_, they said within their silence. There would be no such thing for them when the sun rises the next day. It’ll be over.

Jaehyung shifting reluctantly after a few moments and Wonpil won’t stop him anymore. He put a kiss on the older male lips, shaking his head when Jaehyung would like to prep him like he used to. Jaehyung is so torn but won’t force anything that his soon-to-be-former lover doesn’t want to do.

Jaehyung at least has the tendency to spit his own saliva to his cock, coated generously along the shaft, so it won’t hurt Wonpil later on. The younger male bites his lower lips when Jaehyung hoists Wonpil’s legs to Jaehyung’s slender waist, lining up his cock on Wonpil’s tight entrance. It stretched him very painfully that he stifles a cry and Jaehyung halts his movement. Wonpil still shakes his head stubbornly and Jaehyung can’t help but oblige.

It burns, Jaehyung can tell by the uneven breath that Wonpil sporting right now but the older male is willing to wait, but he also can’t help to let out a groan when his girth being clasped so tightly on Wonpil’s walls. His Wonpil always feels so tight despite their many times of lovemaking in the past.

“M-move, hyung.” He managed to say despite his shaky breath and burning feeling, being so stretched like this with his lover thick girth. Wonpil would never be so adjusted with Jaehyung’s cock every time they make love, because it always seems bigger whenever he invades Wonpil’s inside. Today is no exception.

“Can I?” The raven male asks, crouching down to locking his lover's lips and Wonpil whimpers at the slight sensation. The younger male nods weakly and moans when Jaehyung finally snaps his hips hard for the first time of the night.

It hits deeper when the second thrusts slam into him and Wonpil can’t help but wails uncontrollably when Jaehyung set his pace ever so steady to Wonpil’s inside. It’s not very low neither fast, just on the right pace that Wonpil always loved. Jaehyung muffled their grunt altogether when he hits Wonpil’s inside impossibly deeper.

Wonpil will bucks his hips once in a while, responding to Jaehyung’s snapping effort and the older male left out a deep guttural groan. Their gaze would never leave each other within their ministration, locking lips when it’s become too unbearable but neither of them speaking anything. Their eyes say everything too much.

The younger male mewls loudly when Jaehyung angles deeper so it could hit Wonpil’s sweet spot within time. Jaehyung always loves seeing Wonpil become a whimpering mess whenever Jaehyung hits the same spot all over again. At least, that’s the thing Jaehyung could do to make Wonpil feels happy right now and somehow, it hurts at the same time.

Wonpil locking their lips again when Jaehyung stabs deeper; muffled the scream of Jaehyung’s name when the older male quite fastens his speed. It burns and Wonpil can’t help himself to pushes back with his utmost will when Jaehyung trying to presses up impossibly deeper. His breath starts to turn shallow and Jaehyung would so considerate to slowing down his pace.

“Is it feels good, Pil?” He asks when Wonpil looks so lost within time. His lover’s face looks so flushed, fringe so sweaty but still looks too beautiful on Jaehyung’s eyes. He would drink at the sight of _this_ Wonpil today, as the remembrance of their eventful day.

“How should I answer that, hyung?” He asks back as their bodies rocking each other very slowly. Jaehyung would occasionally let out a grunt as well as Wonpil’s moan echoing between them. “Aren’t my body always honest with you?”

Jaehyung's breathy chuckle was so beautiful on Wonpil’s ear. “Your husband will have a hard time to handle your witty remark, Kim Wonpil.”

“It’s his problem.” Wonpil’s body bounces up lightly because Jaehyung makes a hard snap. “He won’t – _Ah_!”

That’s exactly what Jaehyung wants to hear, Wonpil’s melodious screaming that the younger male had been holding through the night. Jaehyung always loves it whenever Wonpil screams ever loudly because Jaehyung knows he pulls out a good job of pleasing him.

“Hyung, don’t – _Ah_!”

His Wonpil starts screaming and Jaehyung won’t back down. He pouring all his feeling through relentless snaps of his hips because that’s the only thing he could do right now, to make Wonpil feels his unyielding love towards the younger male. Wonpil cries his heart out because he would lose everything once they are over. Tears strike down his face and Jaehyung knows that their time is so limited.

“Please stop crying, love,” Jaehyung said breathlessly, as their body rocking into the utmost pace. “Please don’t make it harder than it’ll ever be.”

Wonpil holds him dearly, flushed body against the flushed body as if the younger male also doesn’t want this to end, but Jaehyung knows that Wonpil is close to his edge. Jaehyung didn’t know why he knows but he just had his feeling. He also wouldn’t last any longer.

“Come together with me, Piri.” He whispered and Wonpil just stifles a sob. “I know you can do it.”

Few hard snaps and it’ll be over. Jaehyung becomes so tensed upon the realization as well as Wonpil. The strikes of white string filled in Wonpil’s inside for longer than expected and Wonpil’s own cock throbbing shamelessly between their bodies, spurting the same hot, thick liquid on their skin. He cries because it’s over, literally over between them.

No one move, or even dared to move. The reality hits them hard and Jaehyung breaking his walls again. They both cry their hearts out. His body shakes uncontrollably because of the intense crying and he knows that Wonpil sporting the same state. He is afraid to look the younger male at the eyes because the pain would become unbearable. 

Jaehyung still reluctantly to shift his body even the stickiness is so apparent. He didn’t dare to look at Wonpil when the younger male cleans themselves up but willing to seek the warmth when Wonpil slides himself again to the bed, naked. Wonpil’s soft voice would always lull him to sleep whenever they finished making love, just like today, and Jaehyung cries again.

It will be their last time.

The pitter-patter of rain hitting on his ceiling wakes Jaehyung up from his slumber and Wonpil sounds asleep before him, hands circling leisurely on Jaehyung’s waist, just like old times. Jaehyung broke a smile upon the sight and let himself drinking on his lover's beautiful features when it’s still allowed. They would eventually come to an end when morning arrives later on.

Wonpil blinks his eyes open when he felt someone touched his lips so softly as if afraid that Wonpil would break apart if he put any pressure. He smiled at the sight of the older male and let him mold their lips altogether, softly tasted for the remembrance of their eventful time. Wonpil said nothing for a moment.

“I love you.”

It comes as a whisper and Wonpil broke his heart. Jaehyung is smiling before him, too pure and too innocence to Wonpil’s liking. He couldn’t utter the same words, it feels so heavy on his throat and Jaehyung didn’t force him to say anything. The older male always becomes so considerate, even in a time like this. 

When morning eventually comes, much to Wonpil’s hatred, he forcefully slides out from the warmth that is Jaehyung. The older male is still soundlessly asleep, chest heaving up and down in constant rhythm. Wonpil slips to his clothes rather quickly, before hovering over Jaehyung, drinking at the sight of his lover for the last time. He put a peck and a whisper before strides himself out. 

“Goodbye, Jaehyung hyung.” He says quietly. “I love you.” 

Jaehyung is likely to stir when the door slams shut in front of him. He is sobbing uncontrollably as soon as he realizes it’s already over. His Wonpil is nowhere to be seen, or if he still could call him _his_. It’s over and he needs to move on, whether he likes it or not. 

He needs to, and it’s pained him the most. 

*

The church is bustling and everyone looks so happy, but Wonpil feels so empty. He strides around his waiting room nervously for few moments. He looks up at the clock hanging on the wall very occasionally. His wedding ceremony will hold in less than an hour and he didn’t make his mind up to the wedding yet.

A soft knock on the door startled him and Wonpil sees Dowoon, his best man of the day. Wonpil pressed his lips into a thin line, smiles a little, not to disregard the younger male.

“Hey, Wonpil hyung.” Dowoon greets, strides to the room and stands himself next to Wonpil. “How are you feeling right now?”

“I’m supposed to be happy.” He replies flatly because he really doesn’t know what he is actually feeling right now. “I’ll be married, why I shouldn’t be happy, Dowoon-ah?”

Dowoon is smiling, but Wonpil knows it barely reached the younger male’s eyes. “I’m—glad.”

His reply comes short and Wonpil knows that even Dowoon has a heavy heart to accept Wonpil’s marriage. They had been friends for so long that Dowoon knows everything that Wonpil was going through, especially when Dowoon is the person that introduced him and Jaehyung.

“Here.” Wonpil glanced briefly when Dowoon put something out from his pocket. “Jaehyung hyung asked me to give this to you.”

A white envelope with nothing written on its cover and Wonpil’s heart is drumming ever so loudly. He reluctantly reaches out for the envelope and Dowoon just squeezes his shoulder a little to give a comforting feeling before leave Wonpil alone, again, in his room.

Wonpil’s hand is shaking when he opens the letter and he totally felt so miserable.

_Dear my love Wonpil,_

_Thank you for everything and please be happy._

_You always look the prettiest when you are smiling, so please smile a lot._

_I’ll live my life well, so you don’t need to worry about it._

_I love you._

Wonpil finally cries. It hurts him very deeply but there is nothing he can do anymore, not when Younghyun – _his soon to be husband_ – chooses the exact time to walks in and looks baffled seeing Wonpil crying.

“Hey, are you okay?” He walks past the couch worriedly and reaches for Wonpil shaky stature before hugs the slightly younger male in a comforting manner. “What happened? Did you hurt yourself?”

Wonpil gives a light shakes and tries to stifle his cries but Younghyun is ever so patient. “Take your time, Wonpil. I’ll be waiting.”

The younger male chokes a sob eventually and when Younghyun casts his eyes to a crinkled paper on Wonpil’s shaky hand, he says nothing, even after he catches sight of a faint of _I love you_ written on the paper.

He chooses to stay silent.

A minute passed.

“Now, listen to me, Wonpil,” Younghyun speaks rather quietly when Wonpil is calming down but still hung his head very low, refused to look at anything but the ground. “If you won’t do this, you still have time before the wedding. I know it’s really hard for you, but please – _please_ – decide wisely.”

Wonpil sunk at the words. He didn’t know why he even deserves an understanding man like Younghyun to be wed with when his own heart betrays and beating for someone else. Does Younghyun deserve to be hurt with Wonpil’s reckless decision?

A soft and comporting pat leave Wonpil in silence when Younghyun departs himself but halt his steps before reaching the doorknob. He speaks ever so softly and Wonpil can’t help but shiver.

“Make your decision, Wonpil. I’ll be waiting at the altar, whether you come or not.”

By then, the door slams shut quietly. Wonpil didn’t ask for this marriage to happen but this is the only way to save his family. Wonpil can’t make such a careless decision. 

So, he chooses his way to be a filial child even he has to shatter his own heart away, standing next to the man he barely knew and said his vow. 

There is no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo,, i decided to make a rare jaepil angst and feeling so terrible myself even when i wrote this T__T  
likely to store every kudos and comments with grateful heart if you decided to reach this ending line
> 
> {spoiler alert: youngfeel part will follow shortly after, but i haven't decided on jae's part after jaepil separation, cause i have a terrible writer's block atm, but i will make a fair share for our cali boy asap}

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [right now by your side (i'm here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105968) by [sapphireblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu)


End file.
